Reagan Christmas
by Yanks302021
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Reagan family. Follow the family as they prepare to celebrate. Disclaimer I don't own Blue Bloods
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

A sprinkle of steady white fell from a darkening sky blanketing New York. The city sat quiet a rarity for the Big Apple known to be constantly busy. With the snowstorm predicted to last overnight native New Yorkers remained inside their houses for an evening of hot chocolate and indoor activities.

Jamie Reagan watched the snow falling from the passenger side of a NYPD patrol car finishing their eight hour shift which luckily had been quiet. Despite still having a half hour left until end of your Jamie's mind wandered to his wife Eddie at home with their six year old daughter Mary, four year old son Joe and two year daughter Alannah . He smiled still amazed having such a great little family with his Eddie.

The rest of tour luckily flew by making a quick change before calling goodbye on his way out. Walking to the car he dialed speed dial 2, calling Eddie letting her know he was on the way. "Hey babe just got off shift do you need me to pick up anything?"

"I think we're good lambchop we're waiting for you to come home so we could eat. The kids are making their list to Santa." Even through the phone Jamie could hear Eddie's smile imaging the two older kids writing what they wanted while Allanah scribbled hopefully on the table. Lately shed decided to use the wall as a canvas.

"Okay I should be home in forty five minutes." Keys in hand Jamie opened his car letting an involuntary shiver with the cold slicing through him. He quickly turned the car on immediately starting the heat before starting towards Brooklyn Heights.

Thanks to traffic Jamie made it home closer to the hour sighing as he entered. "Daddy's home," Mary and Joe exclaimed abandoning the list to greet their daddy with Allanah trying to keep up with her older siblings. Smiling Jamie knelt down catching them in his open arms hugging all three while kissing their heads.

"Daddy, we're making a list for Santa Cause," Joe told him excitedly after receiving his hug and kiss. Joe was a carbon copy of Jamie, same blue eyes, preferred reading over watching television and was bright.

Jamie smiled at him, standing up to take his jacket off. "Oh yea buddy, how's that going? "

Taking his hands their older kids led him into the living room stopping so Jamie could pick up Alannah. He smiled greeting Eddie with a kiss on his way to the couch. "Look daddy I asked for an E reader and there's a new book I want…"

"I want build a bear teddy bear they are so cute.." Mary interrupted her brother showing off the list she made along with pictures. On Joe's right Alannah lifted her own masterpiece wanting to be part of the conversation. "Pwetty." Jamie kissed his youngest's head accepting the picture to study it.

Giving Jamie time with the kids Eddie went to check on their dinner taking everything to the table. "Dinner.."

Mary and Joe ran in first taking their places at the table while Jamie walked in slower holding Allanah's hand helping her into her seat. "Daddy, may I please have some milk," Joe asked, waiting until his sister was settled.

"Sure, Mary?" Seeing her nod Jamie poured two glasses of milk carrying them back. "Mary would you like to say grace today?"

Nodding her head face turning serious at the request Mary folded her hands and bowed her "Bless us O Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord Amen." She crossed herself, lifting the milk to take a sip setting it back down. "Thank you for the milk daddy."

"Thank you daddy," Joe chimed, watching Eddie place broccoli on his face frowning. He looked up, opening his mouth to protest quickly deciding against it seeing the look Eddie gave.

"Daddy, how does Santa Clause come? What if we're by grandpa's house would he leave," Joe asked changing the subject. He stabbed the broccoli making a face but took a bite off the end so not to anger his parents.

Chuckling Eddie answered before Jamie or the other kids could. "Don't worry buddy Santa knows everything so even if we are by grandpa's he'll know where to find you but that's only for good boys and girls."

Joe swallowed hard looking back down at his plate concentrating on eating everything. Joe finished first leaning over to help Allanah get her sippy cup filled with milk. "Tank oooh…" She tried taking a sip happy.

The older kids finished carrying their plates to the sink so they could go play in the living room. "How was work," Eddie turned to Jamie noticing the tired look on his face after working overtime.

"Surprisingly not busy and I rode with Sarg so it wasn't bad. It was really coming down out there. I can't wait for Christmas," he smiled eyes twinkling excited to have his own family to celebrate with. He promised not to spoil the kids but wasn't sure about making good on his word thrilled to have his three beautiful girls and handsome son Joe with Eddie.

"I can't either honestly.." Eddie admitted. She laughed at Marie trying to figure out how to get the last of her milk out by shaking it. Little drops flew from the straw hitting the startled two year old. Scrunching up her face Allanah dropped her sippy turning to Eddie crying.

Smiling Eddie sat Allanah on her lap rocking her back and forth slowly comforting her. "It's okay baby," she soothed low calming tone. Jamie watched still amazed at how great Eddie was with all their kids.

"Daddy it's snowing!" Laughing Jamie walked into the living room joining his kids by the window. A steady stream of white dusted the window blanketing their lawn and street up to the window.

"It sure is wow. Looks like daddy has to shovel or we could watch Finding Nemo with the big blanket and some popcorn.. Mary and Joe cheered abandoning the window to find seats on the couch giving their answer. Figuring that's what they'd want Jamie returned to the kitchen smiling at Eddie holding a calm Allanah . "We're going to Finding Nemo, I'll clean this while you make popcorn?"

Agreeing quickly Eddie put Allanah down sighing when she cried again lifting her up forced to use one hand. Jamie quickly washed their dinner pots placing the dishes and utensils in the dishwasher. He finished at the same Eddie poured popcorn into plates helping her hand them out.

Mary passed her father the movie to put in snuggling under the blanket next to her brother munching on popcorn. Jamie smiled savoring this moment with them, putting an arm around Eddie watching until the kids fell asleep on him.

Lifting Joe and Mary carefully Jamie brought them to their rooms tucking the covers around and placed a kiss on each their heads. He went into Allanah's room finding Eddie standing over their daughter's crib. "They're growing so fast," he whispered hugging Eddie from behind.

"I know.." Eddie sighed smiling at her last little baby. "We're lucky two great girls and a little Boy Scout like you. Joe is the only boy..what if we try for one more have two each.."

Jamie kissed her cheek slipping his hand into hers leading her out so their daughter could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed moved early the following morning with giggles giving away the reason. Jamie and Eddie both opened their eyes greeted by two pairs of eyes staring back. Groaning tiredly Jamie moved his arms from around Eddie checking the clock 8:00. "It's to early guys go back to bed."

"But daddy there's snow outside," Joe answered quickly, widening his eyes pleadingly. Seeing his brother's tactic Mary followed suit receiving chuckles from their parents.

"Go downstairs we'll be right down and not outside. Right to the kitchen for breakfast first okay?" The siblings scampered off giggling the entire trip downstairs while their parents laid back down.

Eddie rested her head on his chest wanting nothing more then to snuggle together and fall back asleep with him but knew their kids would come back in a minute. "Come on lambchop we better get up." She leaned up onto her elbow offering a kiss softly letting her hand rub his stomach.

Jamie grabbed her wrist before she moved locking eyes with her. "I was thinking of what you said last night and it'd be nice to give Joe a brother." Eddie's eyes twinkled squeezing his hands pulling him up with her. Hands locked they stopped to check on Allanah glad she was sleeping soundly.

Joining the kids in the kitchen Eddie started coffee while Jamie made pancakes for everyone. Joe brought napkins to the table, Mary the orange juice passed by Eddie.

When the pancakes were brown Jamie put two in each dish bringing them to the table. Once the coffee perked Eddie poured coffee for her and Jamie carrying them over. "Daddy can you please cut my pancakes," Joe pushed his dish over watching his father cut the stack into smaller pieces.

The baby monitor buzzed with a soft wail as Allanah woke. "I got her," Jamie finished cutting for Joe starting upstairs. Allanah sat up in her crib wailing, reaching her little arms out trying to escape. "Where you going," Jamie laughed softly lifting her out.

"Da dada," Allanah cuddled into her father babbling as she was changed. Jamie picked her back up kissing her head bouncing while taking her downstairs.

"Can we play in the snow, please?" Joe and Mary looked between their parents eyes wide pleadingly. Eddie laughed shooing them upstairs to change ink their snow outfits to play. Jamie placed Allanah in her high chair making her a bottle.

A half hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go have fun, the older kids in their play snow outfits and Allanah wearing a pink puffy snow suit hands covered by tiny gloves, her head protected with a pink hat and little black snow boots on her feet.

Joe and Marie stepped through the mountains of snow laughing each time they fell into the soft pile. Allanah stayed behind with Eddie restricted by the outfit. Smirking Jamie picked up a handful of snow into a snowball throwing it gently hitting Joe. When he turned around Jamie picked up another doing the same to Marie.

"Hey! Come on Joe get daddy!" They ran through the white powder laughing as they chased Jamie managing to grab and pull him down laughing.

"Let's make Frosty," Mary suggested gathering snow to start the bottom humming frosty the snowman as she worked. Joe grabbed what he could with his little hands helping Mary pat the bottom.

While the kids worked Jamie turned back to check on Eddie and Allanah figuring they'd just be sitting by the door. As he turned a medium sized snowball hit him in the chest Eddie smirking.

Returning the smirk Jamie bent down to make a snowball receiving another to the shoulder. "Hey," he protested tossing one back hitting her arm. Moving away from Allanah so she didn't get hit Eddie quickly scooped more throwing another, the kids oblivious to their parents.

With the temperature dropping they stayed outside for an hour before heading inside the warm house. Eddie and Jamie helped the kids change , letting them play while they made hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Mommy, how much longer until Christmas," Mary asked in between sips.

"Not very long baby only a few more weeks."

Mary looked around the kitchen a minute before coming up with another question. "Mommy, if we don't have decorations will Santa Clause be mad and not bring presents for us even though we've been good?"

Eddie and Jamie shared a laugh at their daughter's innocence. "No he won't be mad but we can start decorating today that way when the snow melts we can get our Christmas tea," Jamie suggested with a smile. Both kid's eyes sparked quickly finishing their hot chocolate so they could get started.

To put them in the Christmas mood Eddie turned on a Christmas station letting the holiday music fill the house. Jamie took out all the holiday decorations for them to put up in each room minus their tree. Mary helped Joe put the stockings up each name decorated in glitter.

"Mommy, should we put something for baby Jesus because it's his birthday? You and daddy give us stuff for our birthdays," Mary spun around a serious look in her eyes.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Eddie smiled. She was amazed at the conversation and thoughts of their older children seeing a mix of her and Jamie, smart with questions beyond their years but a hint of sassiness sometimes.

The house glowed with holiday spirit as nutcrackers watched from on top of the mantle the room transformed with white fake snow cover over the table to place the moving train set. On the side table away from busy parts of the room a Nazareth set of when baby Jesus was born.

Letters written to Santa they were almost ready for the holiday. Stuck indoors they filled the afternoon with games until dinner, and began their traditional Christmas movies starting with Frosty.

At eight the kids sleepily went upstairs escorted by Eddie to help them wash up before bed. Jamie came up ten minutes later after putting Allanah to bed sitting on Joe's bed reading twas the night before Christmas. Each night they would read a different Christmas story before the kids fell asleep.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter," Mary and Joe chimed in eyes already closed struggling to hear the end of their story falling asleep one line after.

Smiling Jamie brought Mary to her bed, tucking her in with a kiss to her head joining Eddie in the living room for beers and a movie. Wrapping an around Eddie brushing his hand down her arm nuzzling her. "You work tomorrow?"

"Yea, early morning you work midnight right," Eddie sighed enjoying the warmth of his arms especially on such a cold night. She entangled their fingers together glad for moments like this.

"Yea.." Their heads resting together Eddie lifted hers up meeting his for a kiss finishing the movie cuddling together under the blanket. At nine Jamie turned everything off going upstairs with Eddie to their room.

"I love you," Jamie whispered cupping her cheeks for another kiss holding her close. Tomorrow he'd talk to the kids about Eddie's Christmas gift needing help if he was going to pull it off.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jamie woke the following day Eddie was already long gone for her tour, giving him a chance to go over everything that needed to be done. This Christmas was the one he would propose to Eddie. Each year he'd want to and Eddie would announce they were going to have a new addition, thrilling Jamie and changing the focus of their finances.

With Christmas coming in a few weeks he was running out of time. While sipping his coffee Jamie went over the list he'd made for the hundredth time wanting the proposal to be special. When the kids came down a little while later Jamie made pancakes sitting with them at the table.

"Since mommy isn't here I wanted to talk with you guys. You have to promise not to say anything to mommy okay I really need your help." Three heads nodded though Alannah didn't understand what she was agreeing to just followed her older brother and sister.

"I'm going to ask mommy to marry me but to do that I need your help okay?"

Mary squealed sending her cereal flying out of her mouth onto the table. "Sorry daddy," she smiled sheepishly cleaning up the mess with her napkin.

Jamie only smiled not worrying about the mess that is so easy to clean up. "I don't know if you remember last year but we had a Christmas party at the precinct well we're going to have another and that's where I'm going to give mommy her present. Joe I want you to hold the ring for me okay buddy? Mary can you and Allanah hold flowers for mommy?"

"Yes daddy. Come on Allanah lets go practice." Mary took her sister's hand going into the living room with Joe right behind. Chuckling glad to have them just as excited Jamie cleaned up breakfast checking his list again.

He would ask his father, grandfather and brother to attend their precinct Christmas party wanting them there when he proposed before dinner Sunday. Leaning against the counter he dialed another number listening to the phone ring before Renzulli picked up.

"Hey Harvard, good to know you remembered your old training officer. How've you been kid? How's Eddie and the family?" Jamie smiled missing his Sergeant after taking a training Sergeant position with the 2-7.

"It's good Sarg, I really enjoy helping out the rookies passing on what you taught me. I do miss the 12th and your jokes. Eddie is great, the kids are getting big they're 6, 4, and 2 already. Actually that's why I'm calling we're having our precinct Christmas party and I'm planning on proposing to Eddie," Jamie admitted softly smiling even though Renzulli couldn't see it through the phone.

On his end Renzulli offered the same smile happy the two were finally getting engaged. "That's great kid congratulations, took you two long enough."

Jamie laughed, "I know I wanted to on our year anniversary but our family started and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. I consider you family and Id love for you to come."

"Wow yea I'd be honored kid just give me the when and where. I'm really happy for you two you were meant to be," Renzulli said goodbye before ending the call. Crossing that cal off his list Jamie checked in on the kids smiling at how nice they were playing while he dialed Danny's number.

The phone rang twice before Danny's voice snapped at the caller not bothering to check who it was. "Reagan!"

"Hey Danny, it's Jamie bad time? " Jamie chuckled at the annoyance in his brother's voice knowing that tone as frustration with a case.

"Hey kid, no just having issues with a case Baez and I are working. We had two suspects one was just killed and the other lawyered up before we could get the cuffs on him so we have nothing. What's going on its not like you to call like this.." Danny leaned against the back of his chair worried why his little brother was calling.

Jamie smirked in amusement at how quickly Danny went into big brother mode. "Yea just wanted to know if we could meet up for a beer this week. It's been awhile since we've hung out."

"Yea sure, how about tomorrow after tour same place we usually go. " Agreeing the brothers hung up so Danny could go back to helping Baez with the case.

Satisfied with how much he got done at least getting the most important phone calls out of the way Jamie settled to watch his kids playing smiling.

The following afternoon after finishing their tours the brothers met at O Darres for one beer together. Jamie arrived first waiting until he spotted Danny to order, offering a smile at his big brother. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Yea no proble kid. How's everything going?" Danny took the stool beside his brother studying the younger man's face looking for something that would explain their sudden meeting.

They both nodded in gratitude as the bartender returned with their beers. "Everything is good, the kids are excited about Christmas coming up, they just wrote letters to Santa actually." Jamie paused smiling while he took a sip of beer before going on. "I'm going to propose at our precinct's Christmas party."

Danny spit out the beer he'd just taken a sip of to look up at his little brother. "Bout time kid geez," he teased sharing a smile.

"Very funny Danny. I was debating whether to ask dad for mom's ring but I think it'd be better if I bought Eddie so on your next day off would you come help me find the perfect ring for Eddie," Jamie caught his big brother's eyes showing how much it would mean if Danny came.

"Of course I'll come kid. Hey, I'm really glad you found Eddie, she made you happy again like when we were kids." Danny raised his glass saluting his brother before taking another sip from the cold glass. He had seen a huge chance in Jamie since starting to date Eddie a glow in his cheeks that no one in the family has seen since before Joe died.

They fell quiet each finishing the beer in front of them ending the night with plans to meet up later in the week so they could go ring shopping for Eddie.

When Jamie arrived home he was surprised to find the living room light on where Eddie and the kids sat up waiting for him. He barely stepped into the living when the kids couldn't wait any longer, running to greet their father with hugs and kisses. Taking a knee Jamie wrapped his arms around all of them, kissing each of their heads.

Alannah sniffled in her father's arms wanting a hug from him without her older siblings. "Hey princess it's okay ," Jamie lifted his youngest daughter with a kiss to her forehead.

"They wanted to see you before going to bed," Eddie kissed him softly, pulling Joe up between them holding him and Mary. They cuddled until the kids fell asleep brought upstairs to be tucked in before Eddie and Jamie settled in together.


	4. Chapter 4

Allanah opened her eyes to a dark bedroom except for her pink nightlight on the wall. Throwing her covers back she slipped out of bed holding her brown teddy bear as she slowly walked out starting down the hall. The hall was quiet as everyone still slept but Allanah was on a mission to change that. She pushed open her parents' door toddling to the bed carefully pulling herself up.

Feeling someone climbing over her Eddie reluctantly opened her eyes and smiles at her bright eyed daughter. "Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Giggling Allanah squeezed herself in between her parents.

Jamie shifted smiling at his daughter and wife kissing each of their heads adjusting so Allanah had more room. "I was thinking since we're both off today we could decorate the tree today. "

"Yea, we should then maybe we'll take the kids to see Santa.." Jamie laughed lightly wanting more time to just relax with his family but fighting against the part of him that wanted to be lazy he got up to make a pot of coffee.

Eddie carried Allanah downstairs starting breakfast for her. When the food was placed down on the tray Allanah scrunched her little nose pushing it away with a shake of her head. "You have to eat Allanah so we could help daddy with the tree later."

"NO!"

Sensing a meltdown Eddie quickly grabbed the bowl putting it on the table before it went flying leaving one hand on the tray to get her daughter's attention. "Allanah you need to stop and use your words."

"Gogurt," Allanah cried using one finger to point at the fridge where she knows they keep the yogurt. She wiped her eyes while Eddie got yogurt for her daughter holding it out of reach. "What do you say?"

"Tank you," Allanah reached out taking the yogurt excitedly slurping down the strawberry flavor when her siblings came down.

"Hey guys come sit for dinner we're going to decorate the tree today," Eddie let them know moving the cereal to make breakfast for the older two. They cheered gobbling down cereal excited to help out with the Christmas tree that everyone who visited would see.

Jamie ate quickly wanting to head out so he could pick a good tree for them to decorate. A half hour later all Eddie took all the kids up to bathe and change them finishing just as the front door closed downstairs. "Daddy's home," Joe shrieked, racing down the step hurrying to see him.

Jamie dragged a large Christmas tree just inside the door turning hearing tiny footsteps. "Hey buddy," he greeted arms wide open to hug his son with Eddie, Allanah and Mary right behind.

With Eddie's hell they brought the tree inside propped up in a corner of the living room. Jamie brought out the decorations from his and Eddie's first Christmas adding to the collection each year with ornaments the kids made in school.

"Look I made this in kindergarten," Mary held up a white angel decorated in silver glitter with her name in purple marker. She carefully set it aside when they were ready to hang it up starting with the silver garland.

Joe happily squeezed behind the tree to work the garland around before passing it to his sister giggling with excitement. With all three helping, Allanah assisted by Eddie at the bottom they finished the first layer moving on to lights. Eddie and Jamie bought multi colored lights for their first Christmas together after seeing Eddie's face light up when seeing the Rockefeller tree.

Mary sang Frosty carefully taking the lights from her brothers placing them on every layer before handing the rest to her father. Allanah finished the bottom stepping back with Eddie so Jamie could plug the lights in admiring the colors. "Nice job guys. Now your favorite part Mary."

Mary excitedly reached for the angel she placed aside carefully hanging it on a middle branch in clear view. Beside her Joe took candy canes out of the box carefully placing them all over. Allanah looked at the brightly striped candies and reached out a chubby hand. Her motor skills and intelligence were almost twice what they should be for her young age, Frank always said she reminded him of Jamie. Jamie walked early, spoke early and read by two years old. Still, emotionally their baby girl was still her age. When Joey pulled the candy away, "No, no, not eat it!" She began to cry.

Eddie bent over and picked her up, taking her to help unpack some of the other holiday decorations they had to keep her busy. "Why Lanna always cry?" Joey asked Jamie.

"She's still little yet buddy," Jamie replied. "Sometime she has her words but other times she's not able to get them out yet. You're doing a great job there Kiddo." He stood back admiring how great the tree looked. "Great jobs guys.."

"Daddy, can we go see Santa Clause please, please.." Mary begged joined by Joe eagerly wanting to meet the jolly man who brought presents when they were good. Jamie laughed at their joint effort, glancing Eddie giving in.

They put the finishing touches on leaving the lights on for when they got home. Eddie quickly grabbed a bag for Allanah with diapers and toys for the afternoon while Jamie helped Joe and Mary Rose with their sneakers meeting them outside carrying Allanah.

Placing all three kids in their seats first, Mary still singing a soft even voice inherited from her mother. Smiling Jamie drove to the mall managing a parking spot around the corner on the street. Eddie helped Joe out holding his hand while Mary unbuckled herself climbing out. Jamie took Allanah kissing her head waiting until they got on the sidewalk to put her down.

"No no down," Allanah cried, reaching both hands up wanting to be lifted up again obliged by Jamie. Walking in Mary told Joe all about the jolly man in red and what to expect when they got inside.

The line was long as most families in Brooklyn had the same day but seemed to move quickly. Mary Rose continued talking the entire time, Allanah turning her head everywhere taking in all the new sights and sounds. Joe tired of hearing his sister turned away trying to see the man they were waiting to see.

When it was finally their turn Mary Rose eagerly went up greeting the round bellied man with a smile. Joe approached slowly behind his sister shyly hiding behind her. "Hi what's your name little boy," Santa chuckled.

"That's my brother Joe he's shy and that's my sister Allanah," Mary introduced for him turning to hug Joe. "It's okay Joe that's Santa Clause he's nice. We're going to take a picture with him."

Seeing Joe's hesitation Eddie lifted the two onto Santa's lap staying close in case he got upset. Jamie moved to put Allanah down in the middle moving away to Eddie's side smiling as their picture was taking.

Jamie turned to Eddie beaming proudly at their family getting more excited for Christmas with them.


	5. Chapter 5

On their next day off Jamie met Danny on the avenue to search for a ring to propose with. "I can't believe you're going to propose kid that's great. Eddie she's good for you and those kids..you have a great thing ya know kid?"

"Yea, I'm grateful to come home to Eddie and my three babies. I love them more then anything in the world," Jamie's face lit up thinking of his family waiting at home happy each time one of their kids was born.

They entered a neighborhood Jewelry store owned by friends of the family for years. "Danny and Jamie Reagan how are you two?" The store owner a man just a few years older then Frank greeted arms wide opened. He always liked the Reagan family starting with Henry down to the kids all respectful and kind people.

"Hey Bruce, how's it going? " Jamie smiled quieter then his brother getting nervous thinking over the reason they were there. Danny lopped an arm around his little brother's shoulders grinning wide. "Jamie is going to propose to his girlfriend so he'd like to look at your rings."

Bruce hurried to the ring counter unlocking it to take the rings out for them to study. "Take your time and if you have any questions just ask. "

Thanking him Jamie studied the rings carefully wanting to get Eddie the best ring he could find ignoring the turning in his stomach. He picked two out showing Danny for his opinion. "I'm thinking this one it matches her eyes…" He lifted the ring in his right hand pure gold with blue topaz diamonds.

Danny started to agree with a side remark about Jamie's romantic comment stopping when the door opened letting two men in masks in both holding weapons. "Everyone on the ground right now on the ground.."

The second perp moved past his partner to the brothers grabbing Jamie's arm shoving him ahead when he didn't follow directions. "Do you speak English we said on the ground. What are you hiding?" Holding Jamie's arm the perp reached for his hand coming up empty. "Your lucky move it your staying with me."

Danny looked up from laying on his stomach arms up widening his eyes seeing his little brother being held. He couldn't see Jamie's face unable to tell whether the kid was nervous only being held one other time. "Just relax bud I'm not to start anything okay, I don't want any trouble here," Jamie told them softly.

"Then do what your told, take your wallet out and give it to me now!" The perps gives Jamie into a display case blocking any path to get away holding the weapon shakily.

Danny knew if Jamie went for his wallet the perps would see his badge and probably panic knowing they were cops. "Hey, can I say something? Just he's my baby brother and I can't loose him okay? Please just go easy on him.."

"Get him up you a cop or something?" Turning away from Jamie the first perp raised his weapon at the older Reagan.

The momentary distraction was enough for Jamie to grab the weapon wrestling it out of his hand. He managed to snatch the .45 away shoving the perp down so he could cuff him quickly. In his periffal vision the first perp had his weapon at Danny who couldn't move.

"Hey let him go..drop it you don't want to do this. "

Smirking the perp grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt knowing long as he had one the younger man wouldn't try anything. "And if you want him unharmed drop yours and get down on your knees."

Danny lifted his head meeting the calm expression on his brother's face not wanting to loose another brother. "Okay just calm down here okay no one has to get hurt. That's my older brother you have all right. I'm getting on my knees and placing the weapon aside for you to see just lower yours okay?"

Jamie slowly went to his knees lowering his hands to place the weapon down. "There it's right there please let my brother go. I'll stay and give you whatever you want okay just don't hurt my brother."

Danny dropped his weight, giving Jamie a clear shot at the perp sending two rounds into his chest. Weapon in hand he checked the perp making sure he was gone before turning to Danny gently placing a hand on his big brother's back. "You all right Danny? "

"Yea I'm fine thanks to you kid. You did good kid.." Danny sat back taking deep breaths leaning against his brother's side.

The owner came around joining the two officers eyes trained on Jamie. "I just hit the silent alarm they should be here any minute. You saved both of us whatever you want is yours.." Jamie shook taking the rings he tried concealing handing them back to the owner showing which he wanted.

At 1pp Frank served through paperwork listening to his chief rattle on about crime stats in a usually safe neighborhood and what tactics the nearby precinct was taking to combat it. Mid sentence the doors burst open allowing Gornley to step in wheezing getting the room's attention. "Excuse me boss we have a situation.."

Quietly excusing himself Frank stepped out into his office where Gornley and Baker waited sharing the same grim expression. "What's wrong," Frank asked immediately.

"We got word cars just responded to a Jewelry robbery in Brooklyn that ended up being a hostage situation involving two police officers… Sir the officers were Danny and Jamie.. "

Frank sucked in a breath despite his best effort to hide the worry anytime one of his sons was involved in something. "Do we have an update?"

"both perps were subdued by Jamie alone. From what Danny told Detectives Jamie saved both of them by himself. Don't worry boss they're both fine, the medic's checked them both over neither perp fired," Garret told him slowly.

Relief filled Frank's eyes breathing out quickly relieved to hear his boys were okay. "Thank you Lieutenant.. Excuse me I have to make two phone calls." Sitting at his desk Frank waited until he was alone to let Linda and Eddie know their men were okay.

When Jamie returned home two hours later tiredly after being examined by doctors a requirement after any shooting he tiredly entered the house finding Eddie waiting for him in the living room. "You know?"

"Your father called..are you okay?" Eddie took his hand walking to the couch needing to be in his arms.

"I'm fine Eddie, sorry I scared you.." Jamie cradled her tightly glad Mary and Joe was in school with no idea of what happened and Allanah taking a nap. He leaned his head down kissing her quickly moving their lips together.

Eddie wrapped a hand around his head deepening the kiss for a minute interrupted by her stomach turning. Jumping up she ran to the bathroom getting sick in the bowl. Jamie walked in comforting her until she finished, carrying her to the couch where he craddled her worried about the stress he added.


	6. Chapter 6

All three kids stood by the living room window watching a heavy stream of white fall covering the ground creating a white wonderland nearly up to the sill. Joe sighed, poured as he turned back to Eddie eyes wide. "Where's daddy?"

"He's working Joey but promised he'd try and call if he could." Eddie sighed feeling just like the kids did, wanting Jamie there with them. Just in the past hour they accumulated two feet making Eddie worry more with Jamie out working in the storm. With just a day before Christmas Eve Jamie got in one more tour so he could enjoy the holiday with his family.

Sighing Eddie looked at her phone sitting on the couch next to her hoping Jamie called to reassure her he was okay. "Mommy, is daddy coming home soon?" Mary's question snapped Eddie back to the present realizing all three hopeful little faces watched her.

"I hope so baby. Why don't we go under the blanket and watch Toy Story until bed?" Breathing in relief the kids came willingly Eddie put on the DVD glad for a distraction. Shivering she grabbed the oversized blanket wrapping it around them to keep warm as the temperature dropped in the late hours.

Allanah sat on her mom needing cuddles allowing Joe and Mary to lea against their mom watching the movie laughing at the funny parts. Eddie half watched too distracted by her silent cell phone.

Just about halfway through the movie when Buzz and Woody jumped into the pizza truck taking them to pizza planet a howling breeze swirled outside causing the lights to blink before shutting off forcing them into darkness.

"Mommy," Allanah turned hugging her mother tightly followers quickly by her siblings.

Arms wrapped around her three babies Eddie closed the blanket around them eyes trained on her phone. "It's okay the lights just went out because of the storm outside. Lay down and I will sing you a lullaby."

All three kids settled against her closing their eyes to listen as Eddie began to sing in an even melodic voice. Allanah quickly relaxed falling asleep with a smile on her face while her older siblings stayed awake a few minutes longer wanting to hear their mother's singing. Smiling Eddie brushed a hand through her kids hair continuing to sing until they all fell asleep

Alone in the house she sighed leaning back turning her attention to the falling blanket outside watching it pile more through the window. Eddie wished Jamie was there with them instead of working. Every now and then a whooping breeze pushed against the window as though trying to get in.

The house sat peacefully quiet especially except for creaks from the wind every so often. Eddie looked down smiling at her sleeping kids, groaning at the sudden turning of her stomach. Carefully moving them aside so they didn't wake Edie jumped up, rushing to the bathroom getting sick.

Letting out one more groan she flushed and washed her mouth out looking at her reflection in the mirror wondering why she got sick. She hasn't eaten anything out of the norm nor hung around anyone with a stomach virus.

Thinking quickly Eddie went to check on the kids glad they were still sleeping, allowing her to slip into the kitchen checking her calendar. Her eyes scanned quickly over each week finding the one circled in red two weeks ago. "Wow," she mumbled to the empty kitchen unable to hold back a smile.

Lost in her own thoughts Eddie didn't hear the front door open until a swirling breeze sent cold air through the already chilly house. Narrowing her eyes, hand automatically going for the off duty hanging on her hip Eddie moved quietly into the living room blocking whoever came in from her kids.

A hooded figure face covered with a snow drenched good stepped inside pausing hearing the click of a gun. Taking one good look Eddie recognized Jamie's jacket lowering her weapon. "Jamie, how'd you get home it's horrible out there?"

Jamie pulled his hood back shrugging the jacket off to hang up before approaching her. "A sled.. Are you guys okay?" His arms slipped around her waist letting her greet him with a cold kiss.

"Yea we're fine but I owe them a movie. We started watching Toy Story when the electricity went out so we cuddled under the blanket and I sang the kids to sleep.." Eddie cradled into him using his body heat to warm up.

"Oh yea, I really wish you'd sing more you have an amazing voice Eddie but you'd have to stop eating so much ," Jamie laughed stepping backwards due to the force of Eddie's playful punch to his arm.

Feeling her shiver against him Jamie moved to take her hand, walking towards the couch so they could warm up under the blanket . Carefully lifting Joe up Jamie sat letting his rest on him, Eddie doing the same with Allanah and Mary. Once settled, Eddie laid her head against Jamie's arm interlocking their fingers feeling his other hand wrap around her.

"How was tour today," Eddie whispered tubing her fingers against his not ready to sleep just yet.

"Busy, even with the storm a lot of calls. We got one one call from vampire girl, seems a Mike did live in that building five years ago. Apparently she didn't get the memo he isn't waiting for her because she came back drunk yelling for him again.." Eddie laughed remembering arriving on scene and having to help Jamie after she bit him.

Shaking her head Eddie lifted her head to look at him amused. "Did she remember you, try and bite you cause I'll make good on my promise.."

"No but we had her take us up to Mike's apartment where we found his body. " Eddie made a face not needing a visual having seen enough bodies in her years on patrol with Jamie. She shifted to lean into him again holding his hand tightly.

"She killed him?"

Jamie's movement gave Eddie her answer without having to look at him. "She did tell me to say hi to you though.." He grinned down at her resting his head against hers to kiss her forehead. "Love you Eddie.."

With his free hand Jamie rubbed his son's hair; Eddie brushing a gentle hand against her daughters' cheeks planning silently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Eddie, you ready yet," Jamie called from the front hall checking his watch. Tonight was the precinct Christmas party and Eddie had been getting ready for what seemed like hours. He adjusted the collar to his black suit wanting everything just right, feeling his top pocket for the ring he hid inside.

A clearing of his throat snapped Jamie out of his thought turning his attention to the second floor. Eddie stood smiling down at him wearing a red dress splashed with silver sparkles that curved in with her waist hugging her hips and ended just below her thigh. Her blond hair was left down freely waving over her shoulder bringing his eyes to hers, larger from the black mascara she applied.

"Wow," Jamie swallowed hard suddenly feeling dry watching Eddie slowly make her way downstairs in black two inch heels until she stood a foot away nervously. "You look amazing," Jamie's voice wavered.

Grinning in satisfaction she looked okay despite just getting sick again right before coming downstairs Eddie turned for her coat. She planned on not telling Jamie until Christmas Eve when they exchanged gifts. With his help she slipped the black coat on gathering their kids to the car.

The drive into Manhattan took forty five minutes with holiday traffic making it just as the food came out. "Good timing," Eddie smiled, giving Jamie a warning look not to crack jokes about her diet taking the kids to get food. Shaking his head Jamie went in the opposite direction getting two beers returning to Eddie.

"Thanks lambchop, I'll take it to the table so you can make a plate." Balancing two plates Eddie led the kids to a table setting the beer on a nearby table. "Guys put your napkins on your laps okay," Eddie told them cutting Allanah's food.

Jamie joined them a minute later his plate filled with more vegetables and salad accompanying the small amount of neat he took. Officers both Jamie and Eddie worked with for years greeted them raising beers in jolly measure letting the couple eat. The kids sat quietly finishing everything in their plates before cleaning up so they could go play with other kids.

"You okay babe, want another beer," Jamie asked turning to Eddie finishing his own plate.

"No thanks I'm good." Picking up her plate Eddie walked back to the food table taking seconds sighing. When she returned Kara Walsh joined Jamie looking up hearing her approach, to do this day surprised how they'd become friends.

Beer in hand Kara joined them laughing at their kids playing nicely, both girls wearing matching red dresses, black shoes and red bows clipped to their blond hair. Joe danced wearing a dark blue tux and black dress shoes like his dad wore with another officer's son staying clear of the little girls shy.

Out of the crowd Renzulli managed his way to his old boot with a grin . "Your dad, grandfather and Danny just arrived, you ready kid?" Jamie met the older man's eyes a mix of nerves and excitement. While Sarg seemed out the Reagans Jamie walked to the floor handing the ring carefully to Mary to hold.

He scanned the room finding Eddie by the refreshment table getting a drink walking up to her slowly. "Hey, it's getting hot in here want to get some air? Sarg said he'll watch the kids for us." Slipping his hand in hers Jamie led Eddie out onto the sidewalk in front of the precinct a flood of memories already swirling.

Taking a deep breath Jamie faced Eddie grinning hand gently squeezing hers keeping her back to the precinct so she wouldn't see the Reagans, their kids and Renzulli follow them out. "It seems like just yesterday you came barreling out of the precinct to introduce yourself all four foot with your sassy attitude."

Eddie made a playful face at him smiling though enjoying the look on Jamie's face when she introduced herself as his new partner. "Boy Scout," she teased laughing still unaware of what was about to happen.

"Ever since that day you've had my back on and off the job, you're my best friend Eddie and you've given us a wonderful family. I love you more then words can express." As he went down to one knee a light snow began sprinkling over them.

"Eddie, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you make it official and marry me?"

Eddie blinked shock turning into tears happy and shocked at the proposal. "Of course I will Jamie.. Took you long enough Reagan!"

Smiling, Jamie reached around her with one hand taking the ring Mary offered slipping it on her finger slowly before pulling her into a tight hug. Danny grinned happy his little brother was marrying his soulmate. Mary and Joe hugged their mom's legs, Allanah following not fully understanding what was going on.

Frank moved forward to congratulation them equally glad to see his youngest son happy again with the person he was meant to be with. "You've always been a member of this family but congratulations .. "

Danny moved to his brother laying a hand on his brother's shoulders surprising the younger man with an embrace. "I'm really happy for you both and I know mom and Joe are smiling too."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie turned back to smile at Eddie watching her receive a hug from Henry. Renzulli made his way to his old boot parting his shoulder gently eyes twinkling happy for them. "I always knew you two were meant to be together , congrats kid.."

"Thanks Sarg," Jamie faced his friend glad he was there to witness the proposal. He turned picking Allanah up for a tight hug joining Eddie, Frank and Henry following them back inside arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Eddie paused turning to face Jamie while the others walked ahead with Joe and Mary. "Did you have all this planned with the kids and family? "

Jamie grinned, "yea I did Danny went with me to get the ring and I planned with the kids when you went to work. Just so you know Mary practiced every day so she could be perfect it was really sweet."

Eddie chuckled walking back in with him hands flying to her stomach excited to tell him after Christmas Eve dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

The Reagan house buzzed on Christmas Eve a house full of activity and crowded with every family member. A large candle stood in the front window facing the street slept there until after Christmas to welcome Mary and Joseph brightened by lights around the frame. The Christmas tree carefully chosen by Danny and decorated by everyone wrapped in different colored lights, garland and ornaments made by all four Reagan kids then grandkids.

Snowflake and angel ornaments lined up the fireplace lined above red stockings of each family member. Henry brought out their red tablecloth placing bowls of stuffing, clove-studded baked ham, crispy goose fat potatoes, steamed Brussels sprouts and buttery sweet carrots while Frank put the finishing touches on the traditional roast turkey.

Jack and Sean both wore their Christmas outfits light blue button dress down shirt under darker blue jacket and blue dress pants similar to their father's only missing black ties. Eddie chose marching red dresses for their girls with a red bow in each of their blond hair. Joe insisted on wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants like his dad.

While Frank basted their turkey Allanah waffles into the kitchen walking around her grandfather's feet until Frank laughed and picked her up. "Do you want some grandpa time sweet pea?"

"Pop hug.." Allanah twisted in his arms arms wide open for a hug from her grandpa who always gave great big ones. Frank complied unable to resist his granddaughter's request adding a small kiss to her cheek before setting her down so he could bring the turkey in.

"Allanah is the kitchen if you're looking for her," Frank informed placing the turkey down. When he turned Allanah smiled up standing right behind. "Never mind…"

Smiling Jamie picked Allanah up into her booster seat between him and Eddie. Right across the table Danny smiled at his youngest niece. Frank scanned every member of his family's faces ducking his head to start prayer. "Lord thank you for another day where we celebrate the birth of Jesus together as a family. Bless us O Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bountiful hands through Christ our Lord Amen."

Crossing themselves a chorus of amens filling the room food started being passed around as new conversations started. Jamie took a roll giving one to Eddie then Mary. "Daddy, bread please.." Joe looked up blue eyes wide at his father.

Smiling Jamie passed a roll to him handing the bread before passing it on. Frank sharpened the knives together cutting small pieces of turkey passing it onto each plate. "So Mary, Joe are you excited about Santa coming?"

Mary mid chew looked up at her grandfather nodding her head excitedly forgetting she had food in her mouth. "Yea I really hope he likes the cookies mommy and I made together. "

Eddie chuckled slowly rubbing her daughter's back a quiet reminder to finish chewing before speaking again. Mary blushed apologetic, finishing the small portion before jumping into the conversation again. "I was really good this year grandpa so I hope Santa knows." Niki gave the six year old a quiet smirk taking a bite of her own food.

"You know what story I liked as a kid that dad and mom read to us as kids..twas the night before Christmas," Sean smiled at his little cousins enjoying their excitement.

"Mommy readed that to us too.." Joe told him.

Everyone at the table chuckled digging into their dinner until their stomach's were full. Linda made the traditional Irish coffee while Erin and Niki cleared allowing them to bring desert out consisting of cheesecake, baked apple and Irish Christmas cake. While the adults ate Jack and Sean took their younger cousins into the living room to play. Niki remained at the table not wanting to be paired with the kids anymore sipping her own cup of coffee.

Eddie helped clear the table standing over the sink taking in a deep breath getting nervous. They would go to midnight mass and exchange presents the following morning early making her nervous how Jamie would react. She looked down at the ring on her finger wanting to ask Erin or Linda for advice but was afraid Jamie would find out.

After placing the last dish inside the dishwasher Eddie started it brushing her hands together as he spun around, jumping at the presence of her father in law and boss standing just inside smiling at her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare to you just came in to check how things were going?"

His blue eyes dug right through her making" Eddie feel she was under interrogation. "Fine just finished the dishes."

"Eddie, you may not be married to Jamie yet but I already consider you part of the family which means if there's something on your mind you can tell me..is everything okay?" Eddie lowered her eyes quickly seeing first hand how easily Frank could read people after years on the job.

"Thanks, everything is okay though honest. I'm going to get ready for mass."

Frank stepped in front of her path blocking her exit offering a smile. "I know your hiding something so whenever your ready to talk please know that I am here to listen." He moved aside letting her go by wondering what was on her mind.

Making it to the steps Eddie found Jamie coming back downstairs smiling as he joined her. "Hey babe I was looking for you. " He reached out taking her hand after changing into his Christmas suit reserved for mass.

"Was finishing the dishes before I washed up. I'll only be a minute.." Eddie hesitated before kissing him softly, going upstairs to freshen up for mass. Jamie watched her ascend upstairs shaking his head at his future wife hoping time would pass quick so they could marry soon.

Eddie came down minutes later finding Jamie in the living room entertaining all five kids. She leaned against the doorway quietly watching him tickle Allanah, turn back to the older kids keeping them engaged in a deep conversation admiring how good he was with kids. She smiled still nervous but also excited.

Jamie led the kids out taking Eddie's hand a curious look at her goofy expression. "It's nothing lambchop lets go to mass." She started walking to the door pulling him out too before he asked any questions.

After mass Jamie and Eddie tucked their kids into beds after insistence from Mary to put out milk and cookies. Eddie finished arranging the gifts as Jamie brought them down quietly careful not to wake their kids. Setting the last few down Jamie watched his wife meticulously arrange everything unable to hold back a laugh. "And you call me a neat freak?"

"Hey no comment from the peanut gallery," Eddie turned smacking his hip while reaching for the last gifts smirking. "Okay that's good lets go to bed the kids will be up early.."


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Mary fluttered her little eyes open suddenly wide awake remembering what day it is. Throwing the covers back she jumped out of bed racing next door climbing on her brother's bed to shake him awake. "Joey Joe wake up, it's Christmas. " Joe quickly opened his eyes sliding out of bed with his sister's help scurrying to their parent's room.

Eddie lay on her side tangled in Jamie's arms with her head on his chest . Jamie's arms wrapped tightly around her waist facing her a smile on his face. Neither moved when their door opened or tiny footsteps tapped across the room of their two oldest. Mary helped Joe on the bed before pulling herself up too shaking her daddy. "Mommy, daddy wake up its Christmas..wake up.."

Letting a small groan tiredly Eddie turned wanting to snuggle into Jamie and sleep but the turning of her stomach sent her running into the bathroom. Sighing Jamie sat up too forcing a smile at their kids so they don't worry. "It's okay guys I'm going to check on mommy stay here."

Stepping into the bathroom he found Eddie in the bathroom keeling over the open toilet getting sick. "Oh Eddie, are you okay babe?" Jamie joined her on the floor rubbing her back until she finished. With his help she stood, washing her mouth and walked back out to their kids.

"Go down with mommy and check if Santa Clause came last night while I check to see if Allanah is awake," Jamie laughed at both kids taking Eddie's hand to nearly pull her down the hallway excitedly. He ducked into Allanah's room surprised to see her staring up at him laying contently. Lifting her up Jamie changed her and brought his youngest downstairs.

Mary sat in her purple chair eyeing the presents in front of them trying to wait patiently for her father and sister. The minute Jamie stepped inside she turned to give them a wide eyed look. "Daddy look Santa came."

Jamie gave her a smile setting Allanah down sitting next to her letting Eddie give the presents out. Mary and Joe excitedly took their gifts from Santa first ripping open the paper with squeals seeing a new toy they asked for. "Daddy..look Daddy.." Joe stood so excited wanting to show his dad the new toy he stumbled over his own feet.

Throwing his arms out Jamie caught his son setting him down on his lap to see. "Whoa that's so cool buddy. Want to play with it later together?" He rubbed Joe's hair keeping him close while Mary received her other present.

With their attention turned away watching the kids allowed Eddie to move his gift out nervously wanting to give it to him. Allanah rolled the toy she just received contently while her older siblings studied their new toys.. "Jamie, this is for you lambchop merry Christmas."

Giving her a smile he took the nearly wrapped gift taking the paper off. Underneath a white box that Jamie easily uncovered looking inside. A small red stocking matching the ones they hung up by the fireplace lay inside, writing on top reading September 2017. Jamie looked up eyes watering while he pulled Eddie into a tight hug. "That's why you've been getting sick. This is the best Christmas I could ever ask for..I love you Eddie."

Pulling apart they found the kids staring at them all wearing the same smiles. "You guys knew," Jamie smiled too. He stood stepping over toys and pinned up the new stocking. "You know what this means, extra special Christmas morning breakfast."

Squealing the kids abandoned their toys rushing into the kitchen. Jamie turned back looping an arm around Eddie so they could walk in together. Jamie started on breakfast, pancakes and scrambled eggs a tradition started with Mary who took her mother's appetite. While he cooked Eddie started coffee for Jamie staring longingly at the black liquid .

In a matter of ten minutes the family sat together working on their plates in between conversations. "I want a brother mommy.." Joe announced giving his sisters a slight shrug showing there was no hard feelings. He loved his sisters but being the only protector of them was hard work.

Jamie smiled at his son remembering being told Erin said the same thing before Joe and Jamie were born. "We'll see buddy but if it's another sister.."

"It's okay but I really hope I get a brother."

Eddie couldn't help but grin at their son's insistence as though that would help get what he wants. She pushed the food around her plate trying to keep from getting sick hungry and nauseous at the same time. "After breakfast why don't you show mommy and daddy all the new stuff you guys got before we get ready for grandpa's."

The distraction didn't keep Jamie from noticing Eddie barely eating, frowning as she usually shoveled two plates down. Not wanting to alarm the kids he waited until they cleared and left to play. "Hey, you barely ate babe..feeling okay?"

"Yea, just nauseous you know.. I'll be okay Jamie.." Eddie forced a smile one Jamie knew was a front.

"Take your time Eddie, I'll make you some tea too." Jamie leaned over placing a kiss on the top of her head on his way to the stove making her a cup of tea. While Eddie waited she pushed around the food eating more.

Jamie returned to the table with a cup of tea, setting it in front of her. "Don't force yourself babe why don't you rest on the couch until dinner," Jamie offered softly.

Cup of tea in hand Eddie went to the living room watching their kids playing while Jamie cleaned up then joined. He sat on the floor joining Mary and Joe in play with their new toys. Allanah crawled around picking up toys sprawled all over the floor to shake with a long laugh. She lifted a doll examining it before bringing it up to her mouth.

"No Allanah that's not food, we don't eat toys!" Mary quickly swiped the doll away from her sister shaking her head. Allanah turned to Jamie wide blue eyes teary startled her sister took the toy away. Her bottom lip began quivering reaching both arms out to Jamie.

"No no no no.." Allanah wailed lifting her fist to swing at Mary, blocked by Jamie who grabbed his youngest and sat her on the couch.

Eddie took their daughter to sooth her watching the older kids playing until they had to get ready for christmas dinner with the family. Both girls wore matching red dresses, their blond hair pinned with a bow completely straight against their back. Joe wanted to wear a white dress shirt with black pants similar to his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9

By four the Reagan house busily buzzed with every family member arriving early to celebrate. "Uncle Danny." Joe and Mary let go of their mom's hand to run at their uncle for hugs while Eddie hung back smiling. Danny leaned down wrapping his arms around both happy to see his niece and nephew.

"Hey Eddie, where's the kid?" Danny picked his head up noticing the young woman shyly standing in the doorway even after years of being in the family.

"Outside getting the presents. Come on kids lets go say hi to everyone." While Eddie ushered the kids in so they could hi to the others Danny rolled up his sleeves starting outside. He smiled seeing Jamie taking out presents from the trunk of his car.

"Hey need help kid, merry Christmas.." Danny approached the car first giving his little brother a tight hug before taking the gifts Jamie already took out. Giving his brother a grateful grin Jamie turned taking the rest out. He wanted to tell Danny about their news but Eddie had pinned how she wanted the family to know so instead he followed Danny inside.

When they came inside Frank stood in the living room holding Allanah with one arm fussing over the little girl. Mary and Joe sat on the couch entertained by Jack and Sean loving time with their older cousins. "Hey son, merry Christmas," Frank greeted his youngest with a smile when they came in.

"Hey dad Merry Christmas." Jamie set the gIfts down in front of the tree. He gave his father a hug walking into the kitchen finding Henry cooking. "Hey pops Merry Christmas."

Henry grinned, "There he is hey Jamie, Eddie." He set the knife down to greet both with big hugs. From their first meeting he knew Eddie was the one for his youngest grandson and only hoped Jamie realized too.

While they waited for dinner the family lounged the younger kids with Linda and Erin in the living room. Frank joined his sons, Eddie and Henry in the kitchen helping prepare the last of their dinner. "It smells good think you outdid yourself this year pop."

"My special recipe.." Henry's grin matched that of his son having said that very same phrase before.

Eddie chuckled at the older man leaning into Jamie's side with a smirk. "It really does smell good."

"Thank you Edit just have to let the roast soak a little to absorb the juices and we'll be business. These can start going out to the table.." Danny and Jamie volunteered to bring the dishes that were ready to the dinning room table allowing Eddie to relax for the holiday.

A half hour later they all sat around the table talking after Erin said the prayer. "So did Santa come to your house because he came here." Henry addressed mostly his youngest grandkids.

"Yes," Joe replied. "He comed to our house and left us presents, piles and piles...I got this new toy..." Each child was allowed to bring a toy with them to show at grandpa's house. It would keep the little ones entertained while the adults exchanged gifts.

"Oh wow look at that, what do you have their Allanah?" Henry asked. Allanah showed off her toy then Mary. "Well, look at what we have over here for you. Eddie I'm going to get them started on some presents."

Eddie didn't argue, she leaned into Jamie rubbing her cheek on his jacket receiving a smile and kiss on her forehead. Danny smirked from across the table watching his baby brother, enjoying the twinkle in his eye. Henry handed each grandchild a present rejoining his family at the table.

Mary and Joe ripped apart their wrapping easily revealing brand new toys a car for Joe and American Girl for Mary. Beside them Allanah pulled at her own paper squealing in frustration when it didn't come off. Setting aside his own toy Joe jumped in to help his little sister taking most of the paper off for her. Her little eyes lit up seeing a brand new toy. "Pop pop tank oooh."

"Thank you grandpa, pops.." Mary and Joe choruses together excitedly showing each other their new toys while the adults finished dinner.

Before starting on desert everyone gathered around to start the gifts allowing them to digest. Henry went out and bought juniors cheesecake to join Linda's Irish soda bread cake and Erin's angel cake with strawberries.

Gifts were passed to Jack and Sean then Niki all sitting together with their cousins excitedly opening their own presents. Sean grinned at his great grandfather as he held up a brand new jets jersey. "Thanks pop!"

Jack received a new kindle fire to read books on and Niki a bath and body works gift set. With theirs done the adults took turns passing out their own gifts. Eddie took a bag she brought passing out her gift to each member ending with Danny. She returned to sit beside Jamie taking his hand smiling nervously.

Jamie and Eddie waited nervously waiting for a reaction. Henry opened his first discarding the paper aside to take out his gift. Inside the bag a small red stocking with Gg September 2017 written in silver glitter. Henry's eyes took in the gift for a full minute until it finally registered enough for him to look up.

Next to them Danny opened his own finding the same stocking with niece or nephew September 2017. He turned towards them wide eyed in surprise before a grin took over. "Are you serious?"

"Yea I told Jamie this morning.." Eddie smiled, giving Jamie's hand a gentle squeeze.

Frank's eyes watered with the news they would have a new addition next year. Henry was already on his feet to congratulate them a new excitement in the air.


End file.
